EMX-200 Light Combat Platform
"The vulture is a highly-mobile and stable firepower projection platform with an uncanny view of the battlefield and a copious load of weaponry. The key is to kill your enemy before he can take aim - because he'd have to be an idiot to miss a mech standing seven meters off the ground." - Anonymous Vulture Squadron commander, speaking to new recruits The EMX-200 "Vulture" LCP is one of the Directorate's most common vehicles, and also one of the most versatile. It is a relatively lightweight, bipedal walker which may mount a variety of armaments slung under its "shoulders" and can be compared to an "Apache gunship with legs". Design The EMX-200 LCP stands about 7 meters tall on heavy, reverse-jointed hydraulic legs powered by electric servo-motors. The vehicle is crewed by two operators, who sit one behind the other in a narrow helicopter-like cockpit. There is no translucent component to the canopy, however - all information input is provided by a variety of electronics packages. The broad-shouldered walkers resemble tall birds, with weapon mounts under the shoulders like arms. Offensive Systems The EMX-200 LCP has three integral weapon systems. First is a 12mm, four-barreled rotary chaingun in a flexible chin mount under the cabin, similar to the gun mount of a military helicopter. It is a dual-feed, high-powered induction coil gun with an extremely high rate of fire - even higher than the P-305 Type-16 Automatic Support Weapon. The second integral weapon system is an automated turret mounted atop the walker between the shoulders, armed with dual 23mm magnetohydrodynamic guns. These are essentially automatic belt-fed versions of the P-445 Type-11 Magnetohydrodynamic Rifles and are fire-linked together so that when one fires, it automatically cocks and charges the other. Finally, the EMX-200 has an 85mm missile pod on the back of each shoulder. Each launch tube is loaded from the rear by a mechanical armature, allowing the walker to lay down a hailstorm of guided high-explosive missiles on relatively distant targets. The undersides of the walker's "shoulders" have cradles for fitting additional weapon systems, such as an additional linked twin 52mm magnetohydrodynamic gun system or dual 65mm autocannons firing self-propelled high-explosive ammunition. Having one of each of these mounts is the most common arrangement. Two 52mm magnetohydrodynamic gun systems is commonly employed for dealing with anti-armor threats, while a dual 65mm autocannon for each mount is used to provide additional suppressive fire. For true armor-hunting operations, the EMX-200 can also mount heavy 152mm anti-tank missile tubes. Defensive Systems & Limitations The EMX-200 LCP is equipped with relatively heavy armor and energy screens, as well as a full suite of hardkill active protection systems to intercept and destroy incoming enemy ordinance. These include pinpoint ultraviolet lasers, proximity-detonating micro-missiles and tungsten-carbide pellet projectors, slaved to a powerful system of LADAR detectors. The onboard A.I. is also fully capable of engaging in intricate electronic warfare operations, both defensively and offensively. However, the walker has a number of vulnerable points where the armor is thin or nonexistent, particularly its joints, and the high profile make it easy prey for enemy anti-tank weapons. Mobility The walker's legs allow it to negotiate all manner of terrain. However, the high ground pressure, because of the feet's small area of ground contact, limits its utility over soft or unstable ground. Additionally, the walker is equipped with a system of hydrogen-fueled jets. These are not, however, to enable it to "jump" or fly, but rather to increase its running speed and allow it to "sprint". Category:Directorate Combat Vehicles Category:Directorate Military Hardware